The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a fan housing for use in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Most IHSs include a plurality of heat producing components. The cooling requirements for some heat producing components such as, for example, Fully Buffered Dual Inline Memory Modules (FBDIMMs) in a fully configured IHS can raise a number of issues.
Typically, in order to satisfy the cooling requirements of such heat producing components, additional fans are added to the IHS chassis. However, because of the desire to make the IHS chassis as small as possible, the positioning of these fans is limited. Some solutions incorporate hinged air baffles that direct air towards the heat producing component. Such hinged parts often wear out and the directing of air can result in losses in airflow and less cooling than is optimal for the additional fans. Some solutions require tools to rigidly attach the solution to the chassis, which increases manufacturing times and costs associated with the building and service of the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for cooling heat producing components in an IHS absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.